Married with Kids
by BanetteGirl
Summary: All grown up and dealing with new family problems, Mainly Kanabar's and Minamoto's but hey it is a story worth reading
1. Chapter 1

Well in one of my last story's Koji and Star are getting married and Takuya popped the question to Zoey. So now we go ahead and see how they find out their pregnant, hospital baby check-up, not the birth but the day, and so one. So enjoy numerous amounts of chapters.

Married and Kids (Stupid name but it fits)

By: Kojilover04

Chapter one

Koji Sat staring at the Pregnancy test long and hard, "No way, UN no no."

"Yes Mister we are pregnant and. I don't know what to do," Star said

"Ok, ok we can work this out we are 19 and married, so by the time it arrives it will be like December or January. So we call the doctor and "then" after we make sure we are having one, we tell our friends and family. Right?" said Koji

"No, we tell them now some have some one to lean on," said Star

The sat there on the couch in their Castle of a mansion that looked like it was mode of crystals, inside and out, with all it glory and fame of being so huge, and so nice, filled with all the nice things in life. Star sat there in her white gown and blue flip-flops with her hair hanging down, her blue eyes confused and happy. Koji had on a yellow hoodie over a purple-black long sleeve shirt, some black jeans, and his long black hair (that goes all the way to his lower back) in a high pony tail, and his bangs all over his face. His dark blue eye's confused but happy is innocent lips were twister up as he thought.(Other words he looks like AO off of Physic power Nanaki)

They sat there a few hours and finally Star got up and walked to the kitchen, her kitchen was filled with goodies. An Island in the middle two stoves, one huge fridge, one large pantry and cabinet space, and the other counter tops and knickknacks. She grabbed the freezers door and grabbed the Dutch Chocolate Ice cream from blue bell, and two spoons and walked back to Koji and the couch. Koji was calling everyone they knew and loved, after that Star perked up everyone was happy, but her happiness was for another reason beside the fact she and Koji can't get divorced, (in anime Star world) and how she gets to re make some rooms for their children.

The next week everyone waited by the phone to hear from Star and Koji about the baby's and how many.

Koji sat staring at the doctor, mouth awed and Eyes huge, "three, triplets, no way triplets." He said

Star laid in the bed laughing it all up, her husband is having a mental break down on the floor. "So Dr. Hopper when is the next check up to see the gender," Said Koji

"In about a month and Mrs. Minamoto is to be easy around you fancy Bridal Shop and no more sex." said the Doctor

"Yes doctor," they said

While Star sat in the car, Koji was standing out side his black short car, calling everyone.

When they finally got home Star went strait to bed, she awoke the next morning with morning sickness.

The next Month

"Well here we go" said Dr. Hopper

"One, little boy, Two little boys, and Three little boys," said Dr. Hopper

"So three baby boys, hold up that new they seem to be different in sizes. Mr., Mrs. Minamoto there boys were conceded on different days, and it looks like one after the other about day after day," he continued

"Oh, whoops," said Star

"Ok, Minamotos that wraps this up, all we have to do is trying and calculate the days of birth." Said Dr. Hopper

"Birth Days?" repeated Star.

"Yes birth days, they won't come on the same days they are different by conceded date so therefore you may really want to go for natural birth." Said Dr. Hopper

"No way they came in that way they ant coming out that way," said Star

"But, Mrs. Minamoto it will be one long surgery, because due to what the results say it with December 14, 15,16, in labor and we would have to either leave you open or open you up frequently."

"But Dr. Hopper there is no chose here Star has a very bad condition, all her bones are hollow and she will bruise to easily, so she will not do it naturally," said Koji.

"Ok, I see but really think it over." Said the doctor

On December the 13, Star went to the Hospital to check in. She was sent to a room, but she wasn't the only one in the hospital from the group. (This will be better explained in the next chapter) Zoey was here for a check up with her Triplet of the Kanabara's two boys and one girl, with the same thing Star has different days of birth.

Star was getting all her medication and the nurses were checking on her every hour. Koji was a sleep in the chair; his legs were over one arm of the chair. His head was on the back and his hair was in his eyes. Star fell asleep and the next morning at 4:30 she woke to a screaming pain. Koji woke up and sort of looked dazed; the nurses came in right away, screaming she is completely ready. The babies (s) were in place. Star was rushed to the emergency room, the doctor still tried to argue with Koji, until he was smacked by Takuya's fist into his little nose.

"Can't you see his wife is about to have a baby and if It is done naturally she will die, so get your ass in there and start the surgery." Takuya said.

Koji just stood there and mumbled thanks, but Takuya caught a tear fall to the floor.

"Koji, buddy, you can do this," said Takuya softly

"No, no I can't. I can't be a dad I don't even know who we got here, I'm still a Kid. I'm only 20 and I just turned 20 on the 1." He cried

Takuya smiled a soft smile the one Zoey fell in love with, "Yes, you can you took out digimon and love that people thought would never be true love and you helped me get my love to Zoey across truly and now in four months I will be here as a dad to be. Don't give the shit of I can't you are the only one of us who should be able to be a dad, I'm the one who should be scared to death, but I'm not because I know IF I need help I have you to guide me like the old time and at our job. I know you will be the dad these kids need and don't you forget that or you will be the next one I hit."

"Thanks, but I'm Scared what happen if I end up like mine dad was at one time, and they hate me."

"They won't but now Star will if you don't go support her," said takuya

Koji gave Takuya his sweet innocent smile and ran to the Er.

Star gave birth to three beautiful baby boys all on different days, the ones the Doctor said. First was Kay Ray Minamoto weighing in at 14 lbs. and 8 ounces. Second was Riku Ray Minamoto weighing in at 16 lbs. and 5 ounces. And last was Dusk Ray Minamoto weighing in at 12 lbs. 3 ounces. All sharing their father's last and middle name. Koji stood out side the baby nursery window and watched his baby boys' play and sleep. Riku and Dusk were asleep and Kay was throwing his fists and feet in the air.

Star was released with the boys two weeks later and the Minamotos went home.

The boys' rooms were well Koji and Star made. Kay's was black with lime green and purple paint splotches all over it, his bedding was painted Lime green or purple. Riku's was Dark blue with Yellow flames, his beading was Bright yellow. Dusk's was well different, it was cover in weird ancient language sayings and symbols it was purple and black, and his beading was gray-blue. Star said it was what she felt when she thought of Dusk. The baby's slept all night for the rest of their baby hoods on a bottle right before they went to bed, and Star is a really light sleeper.

Well there is chapter one, next chapter we go to the Kanabara's


	2. Chapter 2

Here come the Kanabara's and some big news. Also the kids are sort of big learners and growers but are small like if the were four they would only come to their mothers knee.

Chapter Two

"KANABARA!" Yelled Mr. Orimoto "Why is she pregnant?"

"Well, you see sir, we have had Sex and I guessing we were to busy to put one on, and then you know the rest," said Takuya sweating and all scared.

Mr. Orimoto stared at Takuya wanting to eat him alive, his Daughter was pregnant and her and her mother were at the hospital seeing how many she would have, she told Takuya and they waited until the time to see, to tell her parents, but Takuya's already knew. So they rushed over to the Hospital and Zoey told Takuya, "How do you fill with the number three," Takuya sort of didn't get the picture and said I don't know it is ok.

Then she said," No, how do you feel about Three kids," Takuya pulled a Koji but he fainted.

Nine months later

Zoey had here babies the natural way, but same as Star they were conceded on different days so their birthdays were different. Zoey was sleeping in her room and Takuya was in the nursery section watching his children. He had two bays and one girl. Here they are in order of birth, T.K. Alex Kanabara, 17 lbs. 7 ounces. Axel Alex Kanabara, 16 lbs. 7 ounces. Finally Molly Alex Kanabara 12 lbs. 2 ounces, (birth days in order, April the 13, April the 14, April the 15) Koji and Star were there Star had Riku and Dusk, while Koji had Kay. Only four months but they all had a full head of hair, Kay had White hair, (more info. Look up the captain with white hair of bleach) Riku had well Riku hair, and Dusk had (well hair like Zexion member of Organization thirteen) Gray with blue highlights. Koji and Kay made their way over to Takuya and Stared at the babies (oh yeah the boys are wearing black cloths and shoes, and their parents were the same things. Takuya was wearing his hair spiky like Sora's and had on some blue wore out jeans, and a white shirt with a blue school like jacket over it, That is his look. Zoey had her heir long and flowing down her back she wore a red strap dress like Stars only red.)

Kay was looking at Molly and turned around and pulled on his daddy's shirt, then pointed at her again.

"Oh, her name is Molly, can you say Molly. Takuya did you know Riku and Kay are the only one's not talking. But I think it might change," said Koji as he watched Kay mouth Molly. He tried and tried to mouth it and then," Molly, Molly, Molly MOLLY," he sang laughing and clapping his hands, his two front teeth were showing as he laughed. Takuya snorted and then said, "Don't get any ideas boy, she Minamoto free."

Koji turned to him and said, "Don't dream that high." Star was laughing in the background, "Kay said Molly, but I wanted Mommy, Dusk said daddy so why not mommy," she pouted.

Takuya helped them to their new baby car it was a black Pathfinder by Nissan (newest model), though they still had their sport cars. She got to go home a week later, and they babies were full of life, and had good lungs. They lived in a smaller (lot smaller) mansion than Star's and Koji's, Molly's room was pink and purple, (mm where did that come from) T.K room was blue and red, and Axle's was red and Yellow (again where is that from).

About Four months later.

"Takuya can you help T.K. he is getting a new tooth on his lower gum, but I can't find the medicine. Can you find it please it should be in either Molly's or Axle's room, or our bathroom." She said

"Ok, is it small and blue lines on it," he asked

"Yes, Yes," she said

"Here honey, it was in your purse," Takuya said

"So do you think we can ship the kids off to the Minamoto's and have the night to our selves," he asked remembering the fact that Star said if they need some Time they could watch the kids.

"Takuya, Not in front of the kids, you ass hole." She said as she finished T.K.'s teeth.

"But I just thought we could use a night to our selves, A nice Dinner, maybe one of those romantic movies showing in theaters, and a nice hot bubble bath, then we end the night with a yes for you know what, and no for just a nice sleep." He said.

"Oh, Takuya all the way to the end of the night, it sounded so romantic," she said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, what would you do if you didn't say yes to me," he asked

"I wouldn't have to think that I would of married you if you were a stranger." She said as she passionately kissed him.

"I love you," he said

"I love you, too" she said

They called up Star and she said Koji would be right over to pick them up.

Takuya and Zoey had their romantic evening, until they got home, you see Zoey scouted over to the middle of Takuya's red Sport car and played with Takuya laying her head on his shoulder, rubbing his arm, whispering in his ear, and lightly rubbing his low thigh. When they got home he was full and ready, she on the other hand was, playing.

"Well, bed time, good night Takuya."

"Wow, hold up you were all over me, so You better get over her and Now you have to use your hips, Spread your legs, and use your mouth," he said Smiling.

"Well, I don't know, first catch me, and then undress me." She teased.

That was the easy part, the hard part was the sex, Takuya freaked when he couldn't find a condom and he was not facing Daddy Orimoto anytime soon.

"You know I don't want this if I don't get the Real Takuya under the sheets," teased Zoey.

Takuya looked at her like she was crazy, then when she moved to give dicky a spin in her mouth Takuya agreed.

Easy short chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter three, Today we look and the Kanabara's and Minamoto's (they will be the main families) Well the kids are four to eight months, and Molly has got a new best friend," Also we will be skipping a bit in a while

It what daddy, said not to do.

Chapter three

Molly Kanabara was crawling around the Minamoto's couch only to bump into the side of Kay, when she looked up Kay looked at her like she was stupid and ran off. Molly followed through he would walk and she could only crawl, she managed to follow. Kay walked all the way up the stairs to the fourth floor and sat down in the hall way, "molly, Molly, Molly," he sang. (He only knows Molly, mommy, daddy, bubba, and hungry.)

"What, you doing?" asked Dusk, his gray-blue hair long and shinny.

"Bubba, Molly, Molly," He sung again.

"You know she can't walk yet, right," said Dusk. (He really talkative and smart)

Kay ran down the stairs and found Molly, she was playing with her older brother T.K, and they were playing patty-cake.

"Kay, want to play," asked T.K.

Kay pulled Molly, up to her feet, and when she got her balance he walked her to her daddy, "Daddy, look, Kay teach me how to Walk," she said.

"Yes, you are, Koji your son is trying again," Takuya warned.

"He is just being, never mind he is a big boy," Koji teased

Kay walked Molly threw to her mommy, this time he was just holding her hand.

"Look, mommy, I can walk," she said as she tumbled on her own to her mom.

"Oh yes you can, did you thank Kay," she said

Molly got down and ran to find Kay, (I told you they were different) Kay was in his parents garden with their family dogs. Light a white fox with a black mane, Roxy a black with white paws fox with two tails, Star bought and gave Koji for his 18 birthday. (Looks like kea-la-la, off inuyash) Molly ran all the way over to him and kissed his cheek, He was redder than a tomato when she lifted her lips and ran back to her brothers and parents. Kay fell back holding his little cheek, and ran after her.

**First day of school**

"Hurry, up kids' time to go." said Zoey as she rushed her kids in the car.

Molly was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves and in her brown hair in pig tails, and a red bow, her blue skirt and her brown shirts. Her brown eyes had a green dot by the iris, on both. Axel wore a yellow hoodie over a black tank top, his blue jean shorts, and her red hair all spiky and his birth mark shown on his face his red tears. T.k, welt T.K. looked like T.k. from the first season, but his hair is sort of going blond.

The Minamoto's

Kay wore a black short sleeve shirt, and some black shoes and some black shorts that go past his knees, his white hair was spiked. Dusk had his hair like it is on the older Dusk, from Kingdom hearts. He wore a dark blue shirt with some gray pants. Riku is wearing some blue shorts and a yellow shirt his hair long and in his face.

At school

Kay and Molly had the same class, Dusk, T.K., Riku; And Axel had the same room.

Molly and Kay went to their class, while Riku and the other have had class on the … Playground.

In Kay and Molly's room

"Kay, how are you today," She said

Kay looked out the window playing hard to get.

They sat down and waited for their teacher, which never came.

"I'm bored Kay."

"I know, so what you want to do,"

"But I have a game, it is called Kiss and don't tell,"

Kay looked at her and tried not to show his embarrassment, He got up and walked to the board only to ignore what the game was. Molly how ever was very cleaver and followed Kay all around the room, "come one you know you want to play, it really easy you kiss some one and don't tell daddy,"

Kay did want to play, but he was raised right don't take advantage, so even as she wanted to play it still is wrong he is Four month older. So he walked farther away, didn't work.

"Come on Kay, one kiss, please play, then we can play one of your games," Molly really wanted her Kay kiss.

"Yes, Molly. We will play that game but only when we older." Said Kay

'Ok. Then you want to take a nap."

"Ok, were is our teacher." Wondered Kay

On playground

Riku was upside down on the monkey bars, Dusk was sitting in a pile of flowers reading a huge book on demons, and Axel and T.K. were playing tag.

The end


	4. Chapter 4

What up people, I have big news, time for another chapter in Married with Kids. so here we go today we are with the Minamoto's and their Pr-K kids, and bigger news, is.. Have to read Chapter.

Married with Kids

By Kojilover04

Star stood their waiting for Koji's response. Koji was blank and his face showed it. Star walked over to him sitting down on his lap and curling up into him.

"Do you want this," she asked

"I don't know, should we add to our home,"

"Koji, I don't know, how will the boys take this, how will we take this, I'm…I'm scared."

"Me too. Me too. But we are adults so we have to take this on with the clear thought,"

"I'll call the Doctor for a appointment, Koji you did this," she said

"Yes, I did me and little Koji did," he said

"Oh, another kid, can we take it, Star can we really take on another Kid."

"Yes, we just hope and pray it is a boy, I don't know what to do with a girl," she said

Star's appointment was the following week on Thursday at 10: 00 a.m.

Koji and her walked down their stairs and waited for the Minamoto triplets, once the boys got home they were walked to the living room and had to sit down on the couch while their parents were standing in front of the fireplace.

"Dad, mom, did we do something wrong," asked Riku (he don't like being in trouble)

"No, I and your mother have to talk to you kids,"

'Look boys how would you like it if me and your father have another Child," asked Star

"Well, I guess it would be cool, then we would have a even number of kids to play with," said Dusk

"Yeah, sounds fun, a new brother or sister," said Riku

Kay stayed quiet, he looked a little hurt.

"Kay, what about you," asked Star

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, THINGS WERE JUST FINE NO NEED TO CHANGE THAM" he screamed as he ran up the stairs to his room and locked himself up to cry.

"KAY, wait," said Star

"Mom, we like the idea," reassured Riku

"Star I'll go talk to him, don't worry." said Koji.

Koji walked up to Kay's room, still the same as before. Kay was sitting on his bed staring out his HUGE window. Sniffles and whimper could be heard from him. Koji sat beside him on his King sized bed; He looked out the window too.

"Look son, your mother and I were just as shocked as you, but we can't change the past but we can make the best for our future. Kay what is so wrong with another child, please son tell me so I can make it better."

"I don't want to change us now, Change scares me. Daddy why do we have to change things? It isn't the new brother or sister it is the change."

"Kay we some times have to change for life to take coarse, and some times we change for people, but it helps us with our future. Kay we can still make the best of this just think now you will have three younger siblings wanting to look up to you. Thing will slightly change, like you wont get so many thing at Christmas because we'll have to buy for another Child, and there will be three other birthdays you attend not yours, I really hope I'm making sense. But the point is son change is the only way to move forward, if you don't change you stay still and life flies by not touching you at all."

Kay gave his dad a sideways hug and started to cry on his arm, Koji turned and scooped him up into his arms petting his hair telling him it would be ok. After about a few minutes Kay was sound asleep in Koji's arms. Koji picked himself up and comfortably laid him in to his bed, and kissed his hair after he covered him up.

"I promise, Kay thing will be ok," with that Koji walked out of the room

Star was putting Riku to sleep, and Dusk had already been put into his bed, she asked what Kay said and Koji explained. Star went and Kissed Kay's hair, while Koji went and kissed the other boy's hair and told them he loved them and good night. They walked to their own room and went to sleep.

(Fast fly threw)

Star was pregnant with a boy, was born on December the 18. Named by his brothers Crow Ray Minamoto weighed in at 8 pounds, and 4 ounces. His full head of white, white hair and he started laughing right away when he was held by his momma. He was not the only fourth child either; Zoey and Takuya were expecting a girl some day in April the 16.

Crow is now one and Orbit Kanabara is only eight months. They are still being looked after not old an of to be left alone, Kay was happy he was with Molly twenty-four Seven, (well not really) they came over a lot so the kids could play plus school. Crow's eyes were red so he was an albino like child except for his natural tan he inherited from his father. But what really worried Star was his teeth, he didn't get the top or bottom two teeth like his brothers no he got his canine teeth but they looked like Fangs. After everyone left Star was playing with Crow in his black and Purpled famed room.

She would rattle is rattle and he would come crawling to the sound. She scooped him up and they walked down the stairs to the living room. Kay was playing the Wii with Riku and Dusk was reading his big book on Demons. Koji was lying on the couch beside Dusk helping him read the book. Star came and sat down in the big recliner and Crow was just a talking.

"Momma, dada is silly; he fell down the stairs, because Light tripped him."

"He did, now the dog trip daddy did he." asked Star

"Yep, and Daddy go. AWWWW and hit his head on the floor." said Crow as he threw up his arms to mimic his father.

Koji looked over at his youngest and said, "and Crow is about to say AWWWW," he threw himself up and grabbed Crow and threw him up in the air.

Crow started to laugh and Koji spun him around then they both fell to the floor. Kay and Riku jumped on top of them.

"Dusk, help us dog pile daddy," said Kay

Dusk looked up and went over to his father's grave and sat down on top.

"Dusk, I thought you were on my side," asked Koji

"I was but then I was on my brother's side." He said

"Star help me, baby. Your kids are demons."

"My kids, why are they my kids when they are bad," she said

"Because I'm to sweet to take this side of them,"

Star snorted and pulled the kids off of him.

"Thanks honey, I needed that."

As Koji tried to get up Star sat on his chest, and said, "Think again, Baby. Boys hold him down, so mama can get some sugars."

The kids were back on top Star was kissing Koji then said, "You were so not sweet when it came time to make them,"

Koji started to laugh at that, "You were the one who cornered me in our room, and got on your knees and played with it. So don't get on to me."

"What ever Koji you are so to blame, because you just had to have on big delicious Dick, which was so worth the 13years of waiting, since we were thirteen when we did it the first time." She whispered back

As everyone got up Crow repeated the new word he was taught, "Dick, Dick. Yummy Dick,"

The end


End file.
